She Said
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: A group of song based little one-shots. Multi-pairings.
1. She Said

**The sequel to "Don't Steal Death's Water" is now on hiatus, until I can find out how to find out how to start it. So, this is going to be like Airliner. If you haven't read that yet, click on my name, and look at my stories. This will be a multi- pairing one, though. And you guys have to guess the pairings. This chapter is based off the song "She Said" by Everfound. Listen to it while reading to understand. Enjoy.**

**DISCALIMER: The song She Said is owned by Everfound.**

He watched her walk with him. Apparently his love had meant nothing to her. If it did she wouldn't break up with him for his brother.

She said it would last forever. She lied. Soon enough he'd find it out too. All she'd do was leave for someone new. She acted innocent. She was far from it. She was no angel. He had no idea. She would lie, then leave, then make you jealous until you couldn't handle anymore. His muscle's tensed as he whispered to him, "Goodbye, my brother." He grabbed his bag and stood up. He then left the camp. He never came back.

**So this is a pretty obvious one. It could be something else but it's not that easy to get the second one. If you want, try and guess the other one. Until next time, Farewell my readers and please review.**


	2. Face Down

**Yes, two in one day. I love this song. You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Everyone got it right. I told you it was easy. The second pairing was Thalia/ Luke/ Travis. WHAT IS WRONG IN MY MIND? So this one should be easier. There are two pairing, again. You only need one. Enjoy.**

**DISCALIMER: I neither own Percy Jackson nor Face Down by The Red jumpsuit Apparatus.**

He comforts her as she cries in his arms again. They had another fight. Their fights were horrible. He always found her right after he had left her again.

He thinks he could do better than her douche bag of a boyfriend. He'd find another bruise on her body and he'd always ask her why she took it.

"It could change one day…" she whispered back.

He'd eventually find himself yelling at her that he'd never change. He'd always hurt her. He'd never stop.

And when her boyfriend came back he'd yell at him. He screamed at him, "You are horrible! Can't you see she loves you, and yet you treat her like shit?" He laughed at the younger boy and pushed him away from him and told her to follow him. As she get's up, he see's blood on her wrist. That snapped the one thing that held him back from killing her boyfriend.

He grabs a shard of glass and before he does anything he sees someone he doesn't recognize. A stronger him. Someone who could be her knight in shining armor. Yet, he drops the shard and watches them walk away. He would never stoop to his level. He was not a killer.

He finds a note that was in her boyfriend writing. He picks it up and finds it stained with blood.

_If you tried to save her, would you honestly think she'd be happy with you? That's what I thought. I'm stronger than you, my friend. She loves __me,__**not**__ you. Accept the truth sometime. _

The words he had thought moments before were washed away with the jackasses words. He walked after them and grabs the older boy by the collar of his shirt. He was not stronger than him. He throws the older man to floor and kicks him five times before the older boy passes out. He looks up at the girl and she is shocked. She never knew her friend was capable of getting her out of what she was in. She thought he was all bark and no bite.

After a few seconds of him thinking it didn't work, she rushes forward and hugs him. He just holds her, knowing he just changed her life forever. She grabs a pen and a piece of paper and writes a note. As she sets it on the unconscious boy, he reads the three words she wrote, "I've had enough."

**I love that song. This is my take on it. Again, it could be two pairings. Until next time, farewell my fellow Fan Fictioners, and please review.**


	3. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**I'm back! Wake Me Up when school ends. XD Actually it's called Wake Me Up When September Ends by the one and ONLY Green Day. It is a popular song, but I still love it. Any suggestions? PM me the song and the pairing you want it to be. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day.**

On September, he falls to his knees, blood coming from the wound. He looks up at her. She saw everything. He falls onto his side as she kneels beside him. He looks up at her and the world becomes blurry in front of his eyes. She lets a few tears escape when he tries to speak. It comes out weak, and not like him at all.

"Be strong," he whispers.  
>"Then don't leave me…" she tells him. He shakes his head as she tells him he isn't going to die.<p>

As his soul leaves him, he looks up at her with that grin that could define him in a heart beat. Yet he had none left.

Every September she'd never d anything. She'd curl up and sit on her bed and not move. But his ghost visited her for only few seconds. He spoke, "You're stronger than this." He then disappears and she whispers back at him, "Wake me up when September ends."

**Not much to say but to just review.**


	4. Not Cut Out

**I am not dead! Two people are making me include them in this author note thingy. In bold Italic is my *cough* boyfriend, Nathan. He is weird. In underlined is my brother, Alex. By the way, I am not responsible if Alex makes any flirtatious gestures. I'm going to try and write this so I don't have to include-.**

_**Deal Breaker. **_

**Damn… not fast enough… you can talk at the end. But first…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Not Cut Out by Katy McAllister. Although I do own Nathan, I bought him two years ago as my sex slave…**

**Oh wait! Last chapters' pairing was Tratie. None got it. Wow.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

As he stared out at the horizon with his arm around her shoulders, but she knew it wouldn't last. It never did. They only hooked up when they had a fight and he needed to burn off steam.

But she wanted to believe that one day he would choose her. She was more like a friend with benefits. His girlfriend was beautiful. They both knew it.

She all of the sudden stood up and look at him, his faced contorted in confusion. She shook her head and left him sitting o the sand. But instead going after her, he stayed where he was and stared out at the ocean. She knew he'd go back to his girlfriend right after he dropped her off at her cabin. She couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't his fall back person.

She was an independent person. He didn't own her. She'd never be treated badly by him ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She does <strong>__**not**__** own me. At least she kept her promise.**_

**She does own me though****.**

**Yes, I own both of them. Review please!**


End file.
